


Imagine: Cas coming to you everytime you say "Oh God."

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutie patootie, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Castiel showed up every time you utter "oh God"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: Cas coming to you everytime you say "Oh God."

You had met this Castiel when your house was being haunted. He had followed the two brothers, Dean and Sam, around like a lost puppy. You had found it odd, understatement. You found the whole thing to be completely crazy. And hadn’t believed any of it till the four of your were chased around town, then had to dig up some bones and burn them. It was a night you’d never forget for multiple reasons.

This Castiel person, you learned as an Angel of the missing Lord and he freaked you out by popping in and out of the house to make sure everything was ok. Even after the ghost had been taken care of. 

You didn’t mind though, the new found company was nice and he was a bit of a cutie. But then it just became…weird.

———-

You’re standing in the kitchen, preparing a bit of dinner and tomorrows lunch. Slicing a bit of onion, you end up cutting your finger and take in a sharp breath before letting out an “Oh God…”

"You alright? What happened?" Castiel popped in right next to you and you jumped flinging the knife into the air.

He catches it by the handle with ease and gives you a confused look before noticing your finger. Immediately his hand covers in and with a quick flash the cut is gone. You brush off the fact that he had scared you half to death and thank him with a kiss on the cheek.

——-

A few days later as you’re driving down the road, you happen to spill that last few dollars of coffee for the week and curse. “Oh god…” You try to wipe it off, but once again, in a heartbeat, Castiel is sitting next to you.

"Do you require assistance?"

"CAS!" You scream, yanking on the wheel, as your car goes through a red light. The sound of screeching tires and crunching of metal gets you to close your eyes. But when you open them again, you’re standing on the corner opposite of where your car has just been smashed by two others.

All you can do is stare speechless between the car and Castiel, wondering what had just happened.

———-

It’s a few weeks later, and despite your best efforts, you slip up saying those two words that only seem to bring that troubling cutie with them.

But as you lay in your bed, alone, and the low hum of the t.v. You can’t help but become a little aroused and begin to play with yourself. As you start to get close though, you whisper, “Oh god…” and arch into it.

"Is everything…"

With your legs spread open, all it becomes for a second time is a staring contest between you and Castiel.

His eyes are looking at you in a mixture of wonder and confusion as he is trying to assess the situation. With a cough he starts again. “Is everything ok? Do you need help?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Imagine' Series, where I base the story/one-shots off of requests and imagines that I recieve and find through various sources.


End file.
